Conventional touch panels generally require multiple layers of conductive material structures (e.g. ITO). Although some touch panels may use a single layer ITO, jumpers wires are required at cross points of X-direction and Y-direction to form a network with X and Y dimensions. As shown in FIG. 1, the sensor 100 includes a substrate 110. A plurality of rows of driving electrode units 120 and a plurality of columns of induction electrode unit 130 are disposed on the substrate 110. Each row of the driving electrode units 120 includes a plurality of driving electrode 122. Adjacent driving electrodes 122 are connected by connecting wires 124. Each column of the induction electrode units 130 includes a plurality of induction electrodes 132. Adjacent induction electrodes 122 are connected by jumper wires 134. The jumper wires 134 are disposed above the connecting wires 124. The driving electrode units 122 and the induction electrode units 130 lead out through lead lines 140 and are then bonded with the flexible printed circuit board. In forming the jumper wires, insulation layers are required to be first formed at locations of the connecting wires 124 and then the jumper wires 134 of electrically conductive material are then disposed on the insulation layers. An enlarged view of the jumper wire 134 is shown in FIG. 1 by the G portion. This layout is very complicated which requires a high manufacturing accuracy.
Some touch sensors use a single-layer conductive material structure and do not need jumper wires. As shown in FIG. 2, such touch sensors include left side seven touch sensing areas Y00-Y07 and right side seven touch sensing areas Y10-Y17. However, each touch sensing area corresponds to a detection channel but not supports a mutual capacitance detection manner, which makes it impossible to achieve real multi-point detection due to constraints of the number of the detection channels.